


Not a Normal Day, But Close Enough

by Katsuko



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal days for Tony Stark include Avengers business and debriefs. Normal days typically don't include the god of mischief turning up pregnant with no clue who the other parent is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Normal Day, But Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a [prompt](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/1123.html?thread=1938531#t1938531) on [norsekink's](http://norsekink.livejournal.com) Round One. Make sure to click the link and read the prompt before continuing.
> 
> The following scenario just popped into my head upon reading the prompt and would not go the hell away. My apologies for the very very very short.

"Are you fucking serious?"

Tony blinks, wondering when and where Loki took up the habit of cursing that way and how the hell he missed it. Thor's been hanging around on Earth a hell of a lot longer and still maintains an annoying sense of politeness.

Maybe he'll mention to Thor that he needs to spend more time with his baby brother, see if the habit rubs off on him. It would be hilarious to hear the god of thunder say something like that. Well, right up until Jane smacked _Tony_ for being a bad influence. There's no way she'll take it out on Loki at the moment.

Coulson doesn't bat an eyelash at the glare he's receiving. "There has to be a solution to this situation--"

"Yes, and it involves killing something until I get an answer!"

"--and I think that a group debrief could help," the SHIELD agent concludes as if Loki hadn't even opened his mouth.

Thor looks confused... which, sadly, isn't new. "I thought it was apparent that my brother is currently carrying a child," he says slowly, as if talking to a very young child.

And now Loki's rolling his eyes. "Very good, brother. Did you figure that out all on your own, or did Darcy have to break out the finger puppets?"

Tony thinks Darcy looks a little too happy to have been dragged into the conversation. He also thinks this whole situation sounds like an episode of Scooby Doo.

And great, now the Asgardians are arguing amongst themselves in their own language, which means Tony can't even enjoy the moment. So he shrugs, leans against the wall, and steals Darcy's iPod. He'll give it back once everyone reverts back to English and they can start trying to solve the Case of the Missing Baby Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I'm not promising that I _will_ eventually expand this story. I'm saying that it's not outside the realm of possibility. Sometimes one just needs to write crack, y'know?


End file.
